01 com c1 001 01
start|Prologue initscene ;全画面を消去（黒） stage=暗転 hideall trans=ripple time=0 ;BGM再生　危機一髪 play=bgm21 time=2000 file=pr_01 mode=layer nostop ;※　テキスト出さずに字幕で洋画っぽく。画面はシネスコサイズ。 ;※　洋画のように、本編を進めながらスタッフクレジットをテロップで出す。 ;※　テロップに出てくるスタッフ名は、ＯＰで出すクレジットと同じ（シナリオ、キャラクターデザイン、音楽、制作）ただし、すべて英字 ;ＣＧ（可能なら）イメージＣＧ：大気圏を突入するヱゼキエル ;ＳＥ：機体が大きく振動する音（ごごごごご） ;ＣＧ→ＢＧ：航宙船ブリッジ・アラーム ;ＳＥ：アラーム ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=pr001_l buf=0 ;ＢＧ：航宙船・航宙船ブリッジ stage=航宙船・航宙船ブリッジ stime=夜_特殊 trans=normal 無 ;ＢＧ：航宙船・航宙船ブリッジ stage=航宙船・航宙船ブリッジ stime=昼 trans=normal transwait=150 play=pr001_l buf=0 stage=航宙船・航宙船ブリッジ stime=夜_特殊 trans=normal ;ＢＧ：航宙船・航宙船ブリッジ stage=航宙船・航宙船ブリッジ stime=昼 trans=normal ;ＳＥフェードアウト（buf 0） stop=1500 buf=0 autolabel ;※ＶＥ：エルのセリフ。指示があるまでアナウンス音 ;※　エル、このシーンはすべて冷静に。焦るクーとのギャップを出す。 @ell voice="0030001" 【ell/？？？】『Emergency. Emergency.』 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 autolabel @ell voice="0030002" 【ell/？？？】『A serious error has occurred in the generator.rOutput has declined by 40%.』 小 中 pose=通常 dress=私服 眉_怒り 目_半目 口_開く 頬紅_通常 autolabel @qoo voice="5010001" 小 中 pose=通常 dress=私服 眉_怒り 目_そらし 口_開く 頬紅_通常 delayrun=ラベル0 小 中 pose=通常 dress=私服 眉_怒り 目_驚く 口_驚く 頬紅_通常 delayrun=ラベル1 【qoo/？？？】「What is the meaning of this? Did someonerinterfere with the generator... It can't be!」 ;ＣＧ：イメージＣＧ：大気圏を突入するヱゼキエル ;ＳＥ：どがんっ！＆画面揺らしなど ;ＢＧ：航宙船ブリッジ・アラームに戻る ;キャラ操作：ウィンドウと同時消去（一瞬） beginTrans hidecharacters msgoff nofade autolabel ;全画面を消去（黒） stage=暗転 hideall msgoff trans=map22 time=200 ;イベントオブジェクト表示 file=ima_ex_14_1 msgoff trans=map22 time=200 transwait=50 autolabel ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=pr009 buf=0 name=フラッシュ file=ima_12_01 level=8 ;クエイク縦横（揺れ方：中） action=クエイク縦横（揺れ方：大） time=350 ;action=クエイク縦横（揺れ方：大） time=350 time=50 hide time=950 ;time=750 stopaction ;全画面を消去（黒） stage=暗転 hideall trans=map22 time=250 transwait=50 ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=pr001_l buf=0 ;ＢＧ：航宙船・航宙船ブリッジ stage=航宙船・航宙船ブリッジ stime=夜_特殊 trans=normal time=500 stage=航宙船・航宙船ブリッジ stime=昼 trans=normal time=550 小 中 pose=通常 dress=私服 眉_怒り 目_笑い 口_笑い 頬紅_通常 ;ＳＥフェードアウト（buf 0） stop=1500 buf=0 autolabel @qoo voice="5010002" 【qoo/？？？】「Ugh!」 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel @ell voice="0030003" 【ell/？？？】『Monopole Drive System down. Present altitude atr12,000. Attitude control impossible. Currently inrrapid descent.』 ;ＳＥ：キーボードをすばやく叩く音＆たたく（ダンっ！） ;ウィンドウ消去（デフォルト） msgoff ;ＳＥ再生（buf 1） play=eo006 buf=1 name=フラッシュ file=ima_10_01 level=8 hide trans=normal time=250 ;時間待ち命令 time=350 ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=pr024_l buf=0 ;時間待ち命令 time=3000 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 1） stop buf=1 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 time=150 play=o042 buf=0 action=LayerJumpActionModule vibration=8 cycle=40 time=150 nowait ;時間待ち命令 time=350 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0）＆ストップアクション stop buf=0 stopaction autolabel 大 中 pose=通常 dress=私服 眉_怒り 目_驚く 口_驚く 頬紅_通常 autolabel @qoo voice="5010003" 【qoo/？？？】「It's no good! It's not accepting any of myrcommands!」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel @ell voice="0030004" 【ell/？？？】『It hurts, Master. Please do not hit the console.』 大 中 pose=通常 dress=私服 眉_怒り 目_通常 口_笑い 頬紅_通常 action=LayerJumpOnceActionModule vibration=-10 cycle=750 autolabel @qoo voice="5010004" 【qoo/？？？】「Hey, if you have time to complain, takermeasures to fix this!」 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0）＆ストップアクション stop buf=0 stopaction autolabel ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel @ell voice="0030005" 【ell/？？？】『Acknowledged. Constructing an adjustment programrnow. 940 seconds remaining until completion...』 大 中 pose=通常 dress=私服 眉_怒り 目_笑い 口_笑い 頬紅_通常 autolabel @qoo voice="5010005" 大 中 pose=通常 dress=私服 眉_怒り 目_通常 口_笑い 頬紅_通常 delayrun=ラベル0 【qoo/？？？】「That's way too slow! While you're takingryour sweet time with that...」 ;ＳＥ：モニターに映像が映る音（ブゥン） ;ＣＧ：イメージＣＧ：コミカルドクロ ;キャラ操作：ウィンドウと同時消去（一瞬） beginTrans hidecharacters msgoff nofade autolabel ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=pr021 buf=0 ;全画面を消去（白） stage=白 hideall trans=normal time=0 ;ＢＧ：航宙船・航宙船ブリッジ stage=航宙船・航宙船ブリッジ stime=夜_特殊 trans=wave wavetype=0 maxh=10 maxomega=0.5 time=500 ;ＳＥフェードアウト（buf 0） stop=400 buf=0 無 stage=航宙船・航宙船ブリッジ msgoff stime=昼 trans=normal autolabel @remi voice="5020001" 【remi/？？？】「Are you still struggling? Hurry up and fall, yourloli alien!」 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 小 中 pose=通常 dress=私服 眉_怒り 目_笑い 口_笑い（小） 頬紅_通常 emotion=＃ autolabel ;※　クー。静かに怒って頬がひくついてる感じで @qoo voice="5010006" 小 中 pose=通常 dress=私服 眉_怒り 目_白目 口_怒り 頬紅_通常 delayrun=ラベル0 play=fo023 buf=0 delayrun=5500 action=LayerJumpOnceActionModule vibration=-20 cycle=750 delayrun=5500 【qoo/？？？】「Hoho, you have some nerve to be picking arfight with me. Come out at once! I'll tie yourup and trample you!」 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0）＆ストップアクション stop buf=0 stopaction autolabel ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel @ell voice="0030006" 【ell/？？？】『Master.』 小 中 pose=通常 dress=私服 眉_怒り 目_通常 口_笑い 頬紅_通常 autolabel @qoo voice="5010007" 【qoo/？？？】「What, is there another problem!?」 ;キャラ操作：すべて消去 hidecharacters fade=200 autolabel @ell voice="0030007" 【ell/？？？】『Good night.』 ;※ＶＥ：エルのセリフアナウンス音、ここまで 小 中 pose=通常 dress=私服 眉_驚く 目_驚く 口_開く 頬紅_通常 ;閃き＋喜びエモーション（キャラ） ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o064b buf=0 emotion=？ autolabel @qoo voice="5010008" 【qoo/？？？】「Eh?」 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 ;ＳＥ：スイッチが切れる音＆背景：照明落とし ;キャラ操作：ウィンドウと同時消去（一瞬） beginTrans hidecharacters msgoff nofade autolabel ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=eo006 buf=0 ;ＳＥフェードアウト（buf 0） stop=750 buf=0 delayrun=500 ;ＢＧ：航宙船・航宙船ブリッジ stage=航宙船・航宙船ブリッジ msgoff stime=夜_灯off trans=normal time=500 ;時間待ち命令 time=250 小 中 pose=通常 dress=私服 眉_悲しい 目_白目 口_驚く 頬紅_通常 ;ショック＋＋Σエモーション（キャラ） ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o093 buf=0 emotion=∑ autolabel ;※　やばいと思ってます。間抜けに。 @qoo voice="5010009" 【qoo/？？？】「Ah...」 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 ;全画面を消去（黒） stage=暗転 hideall msgoff trans=map22 stop=1500 delayrun=9000 autolabel ;イメージＣＧ：大気圏を突入するヱゼキエル file=pr_02 mode=layer nostop ;@qoo voice="5010010" ;【qoo/？？？】「おぉぉぉぉぉちぃぃぃぃぃぃるぅぅぅぅぅ～～～～～～っ！！！！」 ;BGM再生　ノスタルジック play=bgm13 ;ＢＧ：街・高台の展望台 stage=街・高台の展望台 msgoff stime=夜_灯off trans=map42 time=1000 transwait=150 ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o030 buf=0 name=フラッシュ file=ima_10_01 level=8 time=50 hide autolabel @少年Ａ voice="6040001" 【少年Ａ/Boy A】「Hey, look, Mommy! It's a shooting star!」 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 @母親Ａ voice="5040001" 【母親Ａ/Mother A】「You're right. It's beautiful, isn't it?」 ;ＳＥ：落下する音→フラッシュ＆大爆発 ;イメージＣＧ：大爆発・コミカルチックに。きのこ雲とか ;BGMフェードアウト stop=1500 ;ウィンドウ消去（瞬間） nofade ;ＳＥ再生（buf 0） play=o024 buf=0 ;ＳＥフェードアウト（buf 0） stop=500 buf=0 delayrun=500 ;全画面を消去（白） stage=白 hideall msgoff trans=map41 time=250 transwait=250 ;ＳＥ再生（buf 1） play=pr009 buf=1 play=ro026a buf=2 beginTrans file=ima_ex_08 zoom=100:150 time=2000 msgoff trans=map40 time=1000 ;ＳＥループ再生（buf 0） play=pr016_l buf=0 loop=true stop=2000 buf=0 delayrun=3000 wact zoom=100 autolabel ;※２０××年・読み：にせんエックスねん。新本＝にっぽん @ナレーション voice="6050001" 【ナレーション/Narrator】「December, 20XX AD. On that day, Nippon wasrannihilated――」 ;ＣＧ：イメージＣＧ・タイトル表示（ＢＧＭと共に） ;ウィンドウ消去（デフォルト） msgoff ;BGMフェードアウト stop=1500 ;ＳＥフェードアウト（buf 0） stop=2000 buf=0 stop=2000 buf=1 stop=2000 buf=2 ;全画面を消去（黒） stage=暗転 hideall msgoff trans=normal time=1500 transwait=1500 ;ＳＥ停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 stop buf=1 stop buf=2 ;ジングル：ターミネーチャン play=jng_02 beginTrans file=ima_ex_23 zoom=150 xpos=1100 xpos=-1100 time=7000 msgoff trans=normal time=500 wact ;全画面を消去（黒） stage=暗転 hideall trans=normal file=ima_ex_23 zoom=100:0 time=3000 wact ;時間待ち命令 time=4500 ;シナリオ終了（通常） ;BGMフェードアウト stop=2000 ;暗転処理 stage=暗転 hideall msgoff trans=normal time=1500 transwait=3000 ;SE停止（buf 0） stop buf=0 ;SE停止（buf 1） stop buf=1 ;※　タイトル表示後、01_com_c1_002_01へ進む *end| endscene